Dolores de la despedida de soltero
by Kitty Tezuka
Summary: Traduccion Nioh y Yagyuu al fin se casarán,y ademas de tener que lidear con los preparativos comunes tambien tienen que hacer sus despedida de solteros.Platinum Pair y mencion de otras parejas.Ademas se mencionan strippers y mujeres desnudas.R&R!


**Esta es una traducción, le pedi permiso a su autora y ella accedio. -Ademas me cedio el permiso total de traducir todaaas sus obras (:p)-  
**

**Titulo Original: Bachelor Party Pains**

**Autora: Animeo**

**Disclaimer: Prince of tennis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi**.

* * *

En solo unos dias mas, Nioh y Yagyuu estarian finalmente juntos de forma permanente. Como esposo y bueno…esposo. El unico problemacon esto eran las despedidas de soltero; quien haria qué, y concretamente, quien le mentiría al otro.

"Sabias que Nioh ira a un club nudista ¿verdad?" Preguntó Yukimura al final de la linea telefonica.

"Dijo que no iria, pero no me sorprende"

"¿Piensas llamarlo?"

"No, ¿por que debería?" Preguntó Yagyuu, mientras se echaba en la cama que compartia con Nioh.-"Solo es una noche, ademas Sanada-kun estará ahi, asique Masaharu no podra hacer nada grave."

"Cierto." Yukimura suspiró. "¿Sabes lo que deberiamos hacer?"

"¿Que?"

"Creo que deberíamos contratar unstripper también."

"¿Como? No, me niego a caer tan bajo. Le dije a Masaharu que no haria nada como eso." Le reprendió Yagyuu. Era simple indecencia por parte de Yukimura el sugerir algo tan atrevido.

"No es caer bajo, serás-" Yagyuu quitó el teléfono de su oido y lo miró unos momentos antes de volver a ponerlo en su oreja. "De verdad no es tan malo, Yagyuu." No lo era si fueses Yukimura Seiichi, pero si fueses Yagyuu Hiroshi, el hombre que fue llamado 'El Caballero' durante sus dias de secundaria y preparatoria, este era un problema muy grande, uno muy grande en efecto. Yukimura era muy persuasivo, asique eventualmente tendria exito, en especial si tambientenía a Fuji Syuusuke de su lado. Asique Yagyuu creyo que, por ahora, seria mejor permitirlo.

"De acuerdo, solo dime donde y a que hora nos encontraremos."

"¡Genial!"

* * *

"Así que tendrás una prudente despedida de soltero, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Yagyuu mientras abotonaba sus pantalones.

"Claro Hiroshi, no tendre nada mas que eso"_'¡ERROR! ¡Seré gay pero todavia puedo hallar la manera de conseguir unstripper!_' Pensó mirando a Yagyuu- "Y tú tendrás una tranquila cenacon tus amigos, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto, ¿que otra cosa haria? No soy tu, Masaharu."

"Si yo puedo hacer algo bueno y prudente ¡entonces tu puedes hacer algo completamente alocado!"

Yagyuu simplemente lo miró, arreglando sus gafascon su dedo indice derecho. "Podría ser, pero no sucederá, puedo prometértelo."

"Te tomo la palabra, Hiroshi." Nioh soltó una sonrisita al terminar de abotonar su camisa.

"Esa es tu camisa buena."

"¿Como? No es así."

"Si lo es. Tu me dijiste una vez que era tu camisa 'para la acción' "

"¿Mi 'camisa para la accion'? Jamás diría algo como eso, es decir vamos, eso suena patetico. Podria ser mi camisa para sexo pero no una camisa para la acción."

"Tú fuiste quien lo dijo, simplemente lo repito. Además solo iran Sanada-kun, Shishido-kun, Marui-kun, Kirihara-kun y tú."

"Bien, me la cambiaré."Nioh suspiró al desabotonar su camisa."¿Que hay de ti?"

"¿Qué conmigo?"

"Estas usando tus pantalones nuevos."

"No es así."

"Si lo es, porque-"

"De acuerdo, son mis pantalones nuevos. ¿Que hay con eso?"

"¿Por que necesitarías pantalones nuevos para ir a un restaurante?"

"Porque me gustaría lucir bien. ¿Será eso?"

"Solo serán tu, Yukimura, Fuji, Jackal y Ootori. Esosson dificilmente gente para la que necesites arreglarte."

"Bien, también me cambiare" Yagyuu frunció el ceño caminando de vuelta hacia el armario sacando una camisa azul bastante fea y se la entregó a Nioh, "Aquí tienes."

"Bien." Nioh observó la camisa. De verdad no podia recordar de donde habia salido, probablemente de Sanada o alguiencon unhorrible mal gusto para los colores. Si asi era como Yagyuu queria jugar, entonces Nioh podia jugar el mismo juego. Caminando hacia al armario volvio con un viejo par de pantalones gastados, que lucian como si no hubieran sido usados desde hacia bastante tiempo. "Aquí tienes, Hiroshi." Nioh sonrió sosteniendo los pantalones.

Yagyuu miro la abominación en la percha antes de finalmente quitarselos de las manos. "Gracias, Masaharu."

"No hay problema."

* * *

"¿Cual es el problema, Nioh? Si, la anatomia femenina es un poco extraña, pero almenos podrias intentar disfrutarlo." Suspiró Marui, pasandole otros veinte a la mujer enfrete de ellos.

"Sin mencionar que los 70's llamaron y quieren su camisa de vuelta." Sonrio Shishido jalando el cuello azul de la mensionada camisa.

"No es mi culpa, Hiroshi hizo que me cambiará."

"¿En cerio? Que mal." Dijo Kirihara suspirando para luego codear a Sanada. "Oi, Sanada-san, al menos podrías quitarte la gorra."

"No sucedera, Akaya" Rezongó Sanada. "Los cuerpos femeninosson perturbadores, ¿por que pagaria para ver eso?"

"¿Entonces por quesales con Yukimura?"Preguntó Nioh acercándose a Sanada.

"Cállate, Nioh."

"¡Oye, esta es mi fiesta y voy a molestarte si quiero!"Nioh apoyo su cabeza en la mesa, respirando hondo, el aire estaba lleno de humo. "No puedo dejar de preguntarme que estara haciendo Hiroshi."

"¿Lo dices encerio? ¿Desde cuando te preocupa? Ustedes dos todavia ni se han casado ¿y ya andas diciendo estupideces como si fueran recien casados?" Nioh nunca iba a admitirlo pero a menudo se preocupaba por el otro hombre, Yagyuu estaba a punto de convertirse en su esposo por el amor de Dios, por supuesto que estaba preocupado.

"Nunca dije que estubiera preocupado, solo dije que tenia curiosidad, eso es todo."

"Yo me preocuparía si fuera tu, Nioh." Finalmente Sanada levantó su cabeza y enfrentó al resto del grupo. "Yagyuuestá con Fuji y Seiichi."

"Además Yukimura-san dijo algo acerca de la 'septima maravilla del mundo' ¡y se suponia que iba a ser grande!" Kirihara estiró sus brazos mostrando el supuesto tamaño del hombre. Si eso era cierto entonces todos los hombres ahí, excluyendo a Akaya, despues de que todo terminara tendrian una competencia algo 'grande' con la cual lidiar en las mentes de sus parejas.

"Estás mintiendo." Nioh hizo una mueca volviendose a la mujer desnuda, "Además Hiroshi dijo que irian a un restaurante, no a un club nudista, y nunca ha sido bueno mintiendo."

"¿Así como tu nunca has sido bueno diciendo la verdad?"Sonrió Marui.

"Exactamente."

"Si Seiichi lo dijo es mas que seguro que sea verdad,"Sanada dio un suspiro."No se que es lo que Tezuka le permite hacera Fuji, pero se que Seiichi ha visto mas que bastantes desnudistas a lo largo de los años." En ese momento todos observaron al hombre con la gorra, no tenian idea de que ese tipo de cosas sucedieran en la casa de Sanada. "Eso era antes de que empezaramos a salir." Aclaró antes de que alguna pregunta fuera formulada.

"Maldición, lo siento amigos no puedo hacer esto."Gruñó, levantándose de la silla. Sanada lo siguio rapidamente contento de ver que alguien tenia una mente lo suficientemente sana como para irse, aunque este fuera Nioh Masaharu. Luego los siguio Akaya. Cuando Marui se levantó para irse tambien Shishido tomó su brazo,

"No me digas que tu tambien, no me quedare solo en esto."

"¡Entonces ven! ¿No estás algo preocupado por Ootori? "

"Chotarou puede cuidarse solo, ademas estoy seguro de que esta sentado ahi diciendo 'Shishido-san… ¡No eres Shishido-san alejate!' Asique esta bien."

"Si, bueno, estoy seguro de queJackal estáhaciendo lo mismo, pero igual me parece bien que vaya."

Shishido bajo la vista al piso, luego otra veza la stripper y finalmente a Marui."Bien terminemoscon esto. Las mujeresson asquerosas, de nuevo ¿por que vinimos aquí?"

"No lo se, creo que fue…"

"Bakaya." Dijeron al unísono atravesando la puerta.

* * *

"Esto no esta tan mal, es mejor que comer en un restaurante ¿no?" Le preguntóFuji a Yukimura echandole un vistazo a la mesa.

"Tezuka no te permite hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿no es asi?"Yukimura estiro sus brazos. Los ojos deFuji se abrieron ligeramente ensanchando su sonrisa.

"No, Kunimitsu es bastante estricto, no como Nioh. ¿No lo crees, Yagyuu?" La cabeza de Yagyuu estaba sobre la mesa. "¿Yagyuu?" Fuji poso su mano sobre su hombro. "¿estás bien?"

"Esto es ridículo," Las palabras, murmuradas, fueron silenciadas por la mesa y los brazos de Yagyuu, haciendolas casi inaudibles.

"Esa no es forma de comportarse en tu despedida de soltero, en especial si estas con amigos."

Yagyuu levantó su cabeza y miró alstripper. Si, era bien parecido, y si, probablemente tenia un paquete bastante grande debajo de su _speedo_. "Disculpa, ¿podrías quitártelo rápido así puedo irme a casa?" Le preguntó.

"Vaya, parece que alguien está algo apurado esta noche."Sonrió Yukimura. "¿No lo crees, Jackal?"

"No quiero estar aqui…"

"Shishido-san… ¡Necesito a Shishido-san!" Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos de que Ootori hubiera durado más que las veces anteriores, casi habiendo llegado a ponerse en posicion fetal.

"Creo es mucho para Ootori." DijoFuji despreocupadamente.

"Me voy, Masaharu está a punto de crear algun tipo de problema, lo sé."

"Creo que solo estas paranoico Yagyuu, ven y quedate."

"No, Vengan Ootori, Jackal. Nos vamos." Ordenó Yagyuu, levantandose de su silla. Ambos obedecieron, para ser honestos, no tenian ningun tipo de queja, y Yagyuu casi fue atropellado por un muy contento Ootori.

"Eres un aguafiestas Yagyuu, pero bueno si te quieres ir podemos hacerlo. Vamos, Yukimura." Suspiró Fuji siguiendo a los demas.

"Iré en un minuto." Dijo la delicada voz. Yukimura mantuvo la vista en el hombre semi desnudo que todavia tenia que sacarse esa obstruccion infernal llamada speedo. Despues de que todos se marcharan el hombre lo hizo, los ojos de Yukimura se abrieron con un pequeño grito."Eso luce bastante doloroso." Hizo una mueca levantadose para irse, "Que desperdicio."

* * *

Los cinco hombres se subieron al auto, y se apresuraron en direccion al clubnudista donde se suponia que estabanlos otros hombres, almenos debrian estar ahi.

"¡Vamos Sanada, mas rápido!" Instó Nioh, estando entre el frente del asiento de pasajeros y el del conductor.

"Voy tan rápido como puedo, ahora sientate, Nioh. No es un asunto de vida o muerte."

"¡Podría serlo!"Gritó Kirikara.

"De echo no podria, porque entonces ya le habria ofrecido tu vida a quiensea que estubiera intentando matar a mi Hiroshi." Le indicóNioh, golpeando a Kirihara en la cabezacon su mano.

* * *

"¿Este es el lugar donde iban a estar?" PreguntóYagyuu mirando el edificio. Pobre era la unica palabra en la que podia pensar sin tener un derramecerebral masivo intentando pensar en una mejor palabra.

"Eso fue lo que Shishido-san dijo."

"Típico de Masaharu el venir a un lugar tan desagradable como este." Se avergonzó Yagyuu al pensar que de hechotendria que camniar dentro de ese infestado edificio; probablementeservían con cuchara el VIH, SIDA, y otras mortales ETS. Para decir menos, el estaba renuente a entrar ahi. Pero Yukimura teniendo tal persuacion hizo que entrara al edificio, y no por la puertaprincipal sino por una puertalateral, para ser exactos.

"Llegan tarde chicos."dijo una rubia escasamente vestida cuando entraron.

"Disculpa, ¿de que hablas?" Sonrió Yukimura.

"Llegan tarde, es decir elshow empezó hace como una hora. ¿No creen que están un poco muy vestidos?" Ella hizo un gesto señalando sus ropas. Los hombres se miraron así mismos y luego a la chica y se dieron cuenta a lo que se refería con 'muy vestidos'. Ella dejo el salón tan rápido como había llegado.

"Así que ella quiere que nosotros…"

"¡Oh, no! No voy a ir ahí y no voy a desnudarme, ¡simplemente no pasará!"Protestó Yagyuu mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Oh, si lo harás, ¡Será divertido!"

"¡No lo haré!" Indico de nuevo, deninguna maldita manera iba a hacer eso enfrente de aquellos hombres.

* * *

"Bien aquí esta la habitación." Dijo Marui apuntando al cartel de 'Fiesta privada' en la gran puerta de madera. No había ningún nombre de ningún tipo que digiera que era la habitación correcta, pero viendo que ellos eran hombres asumieron que estaba bien.

"Entonces solo nos-"

"Mierda, ¡este tipo no tiene nada que no haya visto antes! ¡Hagámoslo!" dijo Nioh desabrochándose la camisa, Marui y Shishido lo siguieron detrás de el, solo Sanada y Kirihara quedaron completamente vestidos.

"No haré esto."Dijeron al unísono. "Nos veremos como idiotas."

"¿Y sus puntos son? ¡Ahora me importan un comino!"Nioh sacudió sus brazos en el aire.

"Además Yukimura esta ahí, ¿acaso él no te importa para nada?"

"Él puede cuidarse solo." Respondió Sanada. "Confío en el."

"Esta corrompiendo a Hirsohi; no lo voy a permitir… ¡Principalmente porque ese es mi trabajo!"

"Bien, supongo que le debo esto a Yagyuu-san."Murmuró Kirihara desabotonando su camisa y pantalones.

"Conformista…"Suspiró Sanada. "Voy a arder en el infierno por esto."

"No te preocupes no estarás solo, estarás con tus amigos." Nioh sonrió señalando al resto del grupo. "Pero primero dime que esas NO son pequeñas raquetas en tus bóxer." El calvo ahogo una risa, no era solo Nioh si no que todos señalaban los bóxers de Sanada.

"Y ese no es El ladrón de hamburguesas en los tuyos."Sanada señaló los bóxers de Nioh.

"¡oye, El ladrón de hamburguesas es GENIAL! No lo desprecies o te matare, o robare tus hamburguesas, lo que este primero en mi lista."

"¿Que no teníamos una misión aquí?"Preguntó Shishido señalando la puerta.

"Come on!Let's go!(*)" Nioh sonrió empujando la puerta.

"Oh mierda…habitación equivocada."Marui se encogió, observando a las personas que ocupaban la habitación. Tres grandes y robustas mujeres con traje de motociclistas se pararon y formaron un pequeño círculo como pudieron.

"Oh, no querido este es la habitación correcta, ¡ven aquí!"La mas grande sonrió quitándose de la cabeza el delgado velo.

"¡Maldición!" Gritó Nioh mientras las otras dos mujeres lo tomaban por los brazos. "¡por esto soy gay, Hiroshi sálvame!"

"¡Tienen a Nioh!"Gritó Marui fuera en el pasillo.

"¡Tranquilízate hombre!"Gritó Shishido tomando a Marui por los hombros."El no hubiera querido que esto pas-"

"¡Matare a todos y cada uno de ustedes, bastardos!" se oyó el ahogado llanto de Nioh antes de que Shishido pudiera terminar la frase.

"Bueno, al menos lo logramos todos san-"Comenzó Sanada.

"¿A donde crees que vas?" La puerta se abrio y una gran mano salio tomando a Sanada por la muñeca.

"¡Oh Dios, ¿por que?"Fueron las valientes ultimas palabras de Sanada cuando tambien fue jalado y Shishido sufrio el mismo destino.

"¡Tú no eres Choutaro, No me toques! ¡Necesito a mi Choutaro, estas mujeres me estan tocando donde no deberían!"

"¡Necesito un adulto! ¡Necesito un adulto!" Gritaba Marui corriendo en pequeños círculos mientras sacudía violentamente sus brazos de forma alocada. Eventualmente la mujer tambien lo atrapo.

"Aquí me tienes querido, yo sere tu adulto" Sonrió la mujer.

"¡No tú!"

* * *

"¿T como estuvo tu noche?" Yagyuu le preguntó a Nioh cuando finalmente habia llegado a casa.

"Nunca mas, fue una porqueria y casi fui violado por tres enormes mujeres. Aunque Sanada, Shishido, Marui y Akaya sufrieron el mismo destino. Creo que gracias a todo esto Akaya podria haberse hecho gay tambien." Suspiró echándose de espaldas a la cama. "¿Que hay de ti?"

"Muy mal. Es todo lo tengo para decir." Yagyuu caminó hacia el baño y encendió la luz. "Tan mal que ahora tomare una ducha y me fregare la piel hasta que me sienta limpio otra vez."

"Pudo haber sido pero."Dijo Nioh.

"¿Y como es eso?"

"Solo pudo haberlo sido." Rodando sobre su estomago recordó qué era lo que iba a decirle a Yagyuu. "Oye, adivina que clase deboxers tiene Sanada."

"¿Por que querría saberlo? y además ¿por que los estabas viendo?" Yagyuu asomó su cabeza fuera del marco de la puerta.

"Porque es divertido y eran tan raros que no podrias no verlos. Tenían pequeñas raquetas. Probablemente gracias a Yukimura. ¡Y aun así tiene las agallas de burlarse de El ladrón de hamburguesas!"

"Oh Dios, como se atreve." Suspiró Yagyuu, girando el grifo para que el agua se calentara. Nioh hizo una nota mental del sarcasmo que habia en el último comentario. Aunque decidio seguir con el juego de todos modos.

"Lo se, es horrible. ¡El ladrón de hamburguesas es muchísimo mas genial que cualquier estupida raqueta!"

"Si tu lo dices, Masaharu."

"Yo lo digo. De verdad, no hay ninguna competencia." Suspiró rodando sobre su estomgago, como era el lado de Yagyuu de la cama en el que estaba olía exactamente como el otro hombre.

Esa noche realmente habia sido un gran desperdicio, Yagyuu nisiquiera estaba ahi y habia arruinado su despedida de solteros y vise versa.

Aunque Yagyuu no le dijiera que habia ocurrido exactamente en el club nudista solo podia suponer que habia sido realmente malo, aunque probablemente no tan malo como tener a tres gigantonas atacandote a ti y a tus cuatro amigos. Iba a tener que quitarse la piel fregandola intentando sacarse ese olor a perfume barato. Se quedó echado por unos minutos antes de rodar sobre la cama varias veces tratando de desahacerse de las imagenes.

"Lamento lo de esta noche." Yagyuu había salido del baño y se habia recostado al lado de Nioh, con su cabello aun humedo por la ducha.

"¿Por que te disculpas? No hiciste nada, fueron Yukimura y Fuji los que te obligaron a ir."

"Es verdad, pero aun asi fuí aunque te dije que no lo haría."

"Si, bueno también siento haber mentido."

"Como siempre eres horrible diciendo la verdad, sabia que irias, Yukimura que me lo dijo por teléfono." Le respondió despeinando ligeramente el cabello de Nioh.

Nioh era su septima maravilla del mundo, no un desnudista, de todos modos eran asquerosos. La noche no fue completamente un desperdicio, fue un gran error en su opinion. Primero el desnudista, que segun Yukimura era inusualmente grande y él no tenía nada que ver con eso. Si había algo que solo fuera muy grande, ese tipo definitivamente lo era.

"Maldito Sanada y su honestidad."

"A pesar de todo, puede que esta noche no este completamente arruinada."

"¿Puede que no? ¿Que tienes en mente?"

"Digamos que gracias a Yukimura y Fuji pude haber aprendido algo esta noche." Sonrió quitándose las gafas.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Asi que la moraleja de esta historia es... no le mientas a tu futuro esposo, porque si no seras casi violado por tres enormes mujeres en traje de motociclistas.**_

_**Se que he descuidado mi otra historia, es solo que no podia pensar en nada por el momento, y mi ayuda todavia no regresa en el esta bien, seguire escribiendo one-shots hasta que pueda pensar en algo mas.**_

_**hasta la proxima,**_

_**Animeo**_

**Mis notas:**

**(*) Conserve la frase en ingles para que la gracia siga, ya que como todas sabemos es el nombre de la cancion de nuestros queridos amigos (xD).**

**Ademas de eso, la autora uso un termino muy interesante cuando Nioh describe que fue 'casi violado' por las mujeres esas, el dice 'maraped' la cual no es una palabra si no algo que la autora y sus amigos inventaron y creo que lo mas cercano a la definicion que dio es lo que puse (:P).**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi! Y espero tambien que mi traduccion haya sido de su agrado, si asi es les traere mas :D Lol.**

**Pasenla bien~**


End file.
